Thomas/Knights of the Old Republic (Trains of The Old Republic) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Darth Revan - (Thomas and Darth Revan are both the main heroes) *Emily as Bastila Shan - (Emily and Bastila Shan are both beautiful) *Edward as Jolee Bindo - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Darth Revan and Jolee Bindo are) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Master Vrook Lamar - (Casey Jr. and Master Vrook Lamar are both clever and wise) *James as Carth Onasi - (James and Carth Onasi are both vain) *Henry as Canderous Ordo - (Henry and Canderous Ordo are both wise and kind) *Gordon as Zaalbar - (Gordon and Zaalbar are both big and strong) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as HK-47 - (Montana is a real main villain in Play Safe) *Toad as T3-M4 - (Toad and T3-M4 are both small and cute) *Percy as Master Vandar Tokare - (Percy and Master Vandar Tokare are both helpful and kind-hearted) *Toby as Master Dorak - (Toby and Master Dorak are both wear brown) *Henrietta as Mission Vao *Duck as Master Zhar Lestin *Molly as Kebla Yurt - (Molly and Kebla Yurt are both in charge of Thomas and Darth Revan) *Protues as Ajunta Pall - (Proeus and Ajunta Pall are both ghosts) *Spencer as Uthar Wynn - (Spencer was a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gadon Thek *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Juhani - (Tillie and Juhani are both kind) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Davik Kang *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Trask Ulgo *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Calo Nord - (Farnsworth and Calo Nord are both mean) *Silver Fish (From Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Darth Nihilus - (Silver Fish and Darth Nihilus are both evil) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darth Malak - (Cerberus and Darth Malak are both evil, big, strong, powerful, and mean to Thomas and Darth Revan) *Diesel 10 as Sith Governor - (Diesel 10 and Sith Governor are both evil, big, strong, scary, and mean) *Diesel as Darth Sion - (Diesel and Darth Sion are both mean villains to Thomas and Darth Revan) *Duncan as Admiral Saul Karath - (Duncan and Admiral Saul Karath are both stubborn) *Daisy as Darth Traya - (Daisy and Darth Traya are both the main female villains) *Oliver as Terrified Republic Mercenary - (Oliver and Terrified Republic Mercenary are both western) *Bulgy as Darth Bandon - (Bulgy and Darth Bandon are both evil) *Thumper as Gorse Bendak Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Darth Revan Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Bastila Shan It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Jolee Bindo Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Master Vrook Lamar Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Carth Onasi 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Canderous Ordo WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Zaalbar Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as HK-47 Escape62.png|Toad as T3-M4 ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Master Vandar Tokare HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Master Dorak HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Mission Vao TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Master Zhar Lestin Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Kebla Yurt Proteus the Legendary Engine.jpg|Proteus as Ajunta Pall Spencer.png|Spencer as Uthar Wynn Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Gadon Thek Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Juhani Thebrave011.jpg|Johnny as Davik Kang Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Trask Ulgo Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Calo Nord Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Darth Nihilus Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Darth Malak KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Sith Governor TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Darth Sion PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Admiral Saul Karath Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Darth Traya Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Terrified Republic Mercenary Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Darth Bandon Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Gorse Bendak Category:Daniel Pineda